


ram ranch 75

by Anonymous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Nicki Minaj (Musician), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Cock Vore, Emotional, M/M, Sad Ending, nicki minaj is the queen of rap🗣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: brendon and nicki are at a bar and lin walks in. find out what happens next!!!(this work was inspired by a comment on my last story “ram ranch” and the subreddit r/sandycheekscockvore <3)
Relationships: Brendon Urie & Nicki Minaj, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Brendon Urie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	ram ranch 75

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!MAJOR TW!!!!!! LIN MANUEL MIRANDAS PENIS
> 
> here’s a link to the song this fic is named after: https://youtu.be/cLoIXSi-0uc
> 
> enjoy!!🥺🥺

* * *

“you better get laid or im not going to be your friend anymore, this is embarrassing.” nicki said as they walked into the bar. brendon nodded and scowled secretly. he was a virgin and did not know how to sex.

they were sitting at a bar when SUDDENLY the hamilton star lin manuel miranda came in. brendon immediately wanted to cum because lin was so sexy🥵 but he didn’t lol.

nicki saw that brendon was attracted to lins incredibly manly and sexy stature and dragged him over to where he was sitting.

”now fuck,” she said and just left because she is the queen of rap and had better things to do.

they both shrugged and started doing it in the middle of the bar. lin threw brendon against the table and started to kiss him but immediately recoiled when he caught a whiff of him.

”ew wtf why do you smell like onions or something”

”idk”

it was so hot. lin bit his lip sexily and brendon immediately ripped off his pants.

everyone around them was staring and left in disgust because they were digustiting homophones😡😡😡 lin ripped his clothes off to reveal his giant, 57 inch monster cock.

"damn baby, that things bigger than my tv ahaha," brendon said, biting his lip in appreciation of lins penis. brendons length was only a measly 0.8 inches so he was easily impressed. lin grinned and grabbed his cock, feeling it up and down until his found a small switch. he flicked it on and suddenly, like a vacuum, his penis was absorbing everything around it. purses, wallets, drinks, hats and even bras came flying into his heat seeking monster missile. brendon watched in awe and started rubbing his tiny little pork sword in arousal. 

"wow thats so hot lin, keep going like that!!!!~" he moaned and lin blushed at him. they both were jerking off until suddenly, brendon felt an unexplainanle pull towards his partners meat stick.

"oh no," he muttered. the pull only got stronger. "OH NO!!!!! LIN HELP!!!! TURN THE SWITCH OFF!!!!!" he felt his legs begin to slowly be absorbed by lins member. lin panicked and fiddled with the switch but it was stuck. brendon was gonna DIE!!!!!!!!

"brendon!!!!! NOOO!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" lin confessed with tears in his eyes as brendon was pulled deeper and deeper into his bald headed yogurt slinger.

"I LOVE YOU TOO LIN!!!!![weep][cry]" BREndon cried tears of love as he reached for lins hand one last time. "dont forget me li-"

he was cut off by the meat thermometer swallowing him whole. muffled screams sounded through lins foreskin and became more and more distant as brendon moved further and further through his body. lin cried and cried, wanting his lover back with him but alas, he was stuck inside of him until he took his next shit. and even then, he probably wouldnt be alive. this had happned to lin before. he had eaten his ex girlfriend with his dick and she only came out as a huge lump of poop that couldnt talk or even move. 

he weeped as he left the bar, not bothering to put on his clothes or to try and turn off his dick vacuum. as he walked home, still weeping and upset, his monster cock sucked up trees, buses, cars, people and everything in between but it did not matter to him. he didnt have his true love brendon.

* * *

FANART BY ME :))))


End file.
